kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
IcarusBen
IcarusBen (Icarus, IB) is a member of the Kanohi Force, and currently the only one to adopt a human form in the BZ-Nui dimension. History IcarusBen joined BZPower shortly after the formation of the Kanohi Force. While he did not join immediately, he did take notice of some of their work, such as the Comedy. He also befriended Ghidora during an ill-fated attempt at running a mental institution. After a time, he requested an avatar from The 1st Shadow, but one that did not feature a Kanohi mask, interestingly enough. Kanohi Force Since joining the Force, IcarusBen has been a regular among the conversations by the other members, being the most talkative in the Moldy Throne. He would later become a friend of many members of the Force, including Kovika and Shadow. IcarusBen would later temporarily leave the Force due to life being complicated. Since returning in late January, Icarus bore witness to the destruction of the Talking Park (presumably by demonic ponies) and the discovery of the Moldy Throne, which now sits upon the remains of the Rant Square. BZ-Nui In the BZ-Nui dimension, IcarusBen was one of those members that elected to remain human, to an extent, while prolonging their life and gaining improved health. He adopted a look similar to his previous form, with caucasian skin and dirty blonde hair, while gaining a suit similar to the Tenth Doctor's suit, which Shadow definitely approves of. Sometime after arriving, Icarus built himself a spaceship (the B.Z.S. Valkyrie) and has taken to flying around the cosmos while not at the Tower. He would also train himself to become a great marksman and a formidable warrior in his own right. He's still not as good as many of the biomechanical members of the Force, however. Sometime during his stay at the KF Tower, Ben pushed for a series of security systems to be installed, including smaller air vents and the removal of trash chutes throughout the Tower, which were later re-installed by Ghidora. He had also pushed for the installation of a pizza delivery system and had managed to jury-rig it to access the soda containment unit, another one of his designs. Finally, he designed the Tower's underground hangar to store his spaceships, as well as serving as his residence on BZ-Nui. This has led to everyone else considering him something of a hobo - a very advanced, technologically superior hobo. Personality IcarusBen is slightly snarky, somewhat smart, and also somewhat friendly. He has a tendency to overestimate his own prowess and despite not being an actual lawyer, is known for abusing every single rule he can to ensure victory. He's also a die-hard Fallout ''fan, but holds immense disdain for the first entry into the series. Powers and Abilities IcarusBen is a human. As such, he has no known powers, but exposure to the atmosphere of the BZ-Nui dimension has increased his life expectancy, improved his overall health, and increased his natural traits, such as speed, strength, and stamina to a limited extent. IcarusBen became a renowned marksman after arriving in BZ-Nui thanks to both his increased strength and personal training, and arms himself with an M1 Carbine and a PPSh-41 submachine gun. He also created a suit of armor for himself that affords him great deal of resistance to damage and increased mobility. Thanks to his minutes "''years" as a psychiatrist, he has the ability (as put by Shadow) "to take stupid and annoying and turn it into ground to build yourself upon." This, however, has not been proven to be true. Quotes "I... Why is this here?" - After Irrie posted something rather odd. "THREEDUMB!!!" - Upon his return to the Rant Square. "NOBODY ASKED YOU, PATRICE!" - Posted in GIF form upon Dane calling D5 Petewa's work "trash". Trivia *Currently the only human being on the force, while the others are Matoran, Toa, Masks, or bananas. *He has a love of turtles and pandas, and a crippling fear of insects, arachnids and invertebrate sea life. *He is one of six KF members to receive the complete design of their self-MOC by Ghidora. Extra Links (To be added) Category:Member Category:Other